


the art of taking care

by iheardyouliketodrink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, also chairman meow favors alec over magnus apparently, just aLL OF THE FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheardyouliketodrink/pseuds/iheardyouliketodrink
Summary: the one in which the boyfriend who kills demons for a living gets extremely worried and protective of the boyfriend who could kill just about anyone with a snap of his fingers.  (◕◡◕✿)





	the art of taking care

**Author's Note:**

> i totally fluffed up the tags at first so i'm sorry if ya had to see it! lmao. all fixed now though. <3

When Alec woke up in the morning, it was to an empty bed and the faint sounds of dishes clinking together coming from the kitchen, which was where the man instantly headed to. 

An inaudible sigh of relief escaped his lips at the sight of Magnus standing there, leaning onto the kitchen isle with his elbows, making tea. Needless to say he was more than glad to learn there were no intruders in the house when he was completely unarmed and unprepared – and that Magnus was safe. Especially that.

“Morning,” Alec greeted him with a soft smile, leaning onto the door frame.

Magnus turned to look at Alec, mirroring his facial expression. “Hi,” He said and cleared his throat upon hearing how hoarse his own voice was. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Magnus coughed, taking a sip of his tea before looking back up and nodding. “That’s good. You are working all day today, correct?”

“I am,” Alec confirmed hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows at the man.

Magnus caught the expression instantly. “What is it?”

“Are you sure you’re up to working today?” Alec asked as he approached Magnus, now a look of obvious concern on his face. “You’re clearly sick.”

”That doesn’t happen, Alexander. I do not get sick,” Magnus insisted dismissively, mixing honey into his tea and coughing some more into the crook of his elbow. 

Alec shot him an incredulous look. 

“No, it’s allergies, my dear. I’m fine.”

Somehow the next second Alec had a thermometer in his hand and was checking Magnus’ fever despite his varying objections.

“Yeah, the universe agrees with me,” Alec smiled empathetically, showing him the number on the thermometer.

Chairman Meow walked into the kitchen then, meowing quietly, as if to weigh in on the matter. Or at least Alec gladly used that possibility to his advantage. “Chairman clearly agrees, also. You can’t let down your cat.”

“You mean I can’t let down the cat that used to be mine?” Magnus questioned, nodding his head toward the cat who was practically glued to Alec’s feet, headbutting his shins and purring happily.

“Come on. No,” Alec said, glancing down at the cat in mild amusement. “Off to bed you go,” He held out his hand for Magnus, taking a step back to detach himself from Chairman.

Magnus stared at the man for a long time before finally rolling his eyes, barely any actual annoyance to it – not any that was directed toward Alec, anyway, and put his hand in Alec's. “Chairman hates the bed, for some reason. I’m staying on the couch.”

Alec squeezed his hand gently, pulling him toward the living room. 

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this. This is nothing a little magic can’t fix,” the warlock grumbled, sitting down on the sofa with a thump. 

“It is considering how exhausted you are,” Alec said simply, and Magnus couldn’t do anything but stare at him questioningly. “I’m not blind, Magnus.”

The warlock sniffled and shook his head in what was mostly disbelief. “You’re missing an entire day of work, so essentially you’re risking all of the Downworld’s as well as the mundanes’ lives to save mine.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at the statement, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “You say that like you think I’m the only working shadowhunter in all of New York. I’m the head of the institute, Magnus. That means that I can take a day off to save a life if I have to and someone else will do my job for me.”

“Oh,” Magnus groaned. “Don’t let it be Raj. Please. He doesn’t have the patience.”

Alec chuckled, grabbing the blanket from the armrest of the armchair and tossing it in Magnus’ lap. “Less talking, more recovering.”

The following five minutes Alec spent gathering decorative pillows on the couch to stack behind Magnus’ back, searching for tissues to pile on the coffee table and bringing cups of both tea and water to him and Magnus watched over as the shadowhunter fussed with the pillows and blankets, the irritation he’d felt over the situation mere minutes ago beginning to melt away.

“You are truly unbelievable, Alexander,” He observed, fondness written all over his face. 

“This is the least I can do,” Alec replied simply, sitting down next to the man. “You have helped me so many times and I don’t think I’ve ever paid you back in any way or done anything similar for you.”

Magnus tilted his head slightly. “I’ve never expected you to pay me back. Relationships aren't exactly about exchanging favors. Not to mention,” He paused. "I can take care of myself quite alright. You know, High Warlock and all that," He grinned slightly. 

“No, no, that’s not what-“ Alec trailed off, chuckling weakly. “You’re right. But you need help now, and I’m here simply because I want to be, because I love you and care about your well-being.”

Magnus smiled, bright and genuine, but before he could say anything he began coughing again. 

The shadowhunter got up instantly, heading back into the kitchen and coming back just as fast with a look of amusing disbelief on his face. “We don’t have any cough drops in this house?”

Magnus bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. “I told you, I don’t get sick. Will you relax for just a moment?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind.”

Magnus sighed. “Okay,” He paused, glanced at the coffee table and snapped his fingers, a bunch of cough drops appearing next to the pile of tissues. He then turned to look back at Alec. “You good now? Anything else?” 

Alec opened his mouth to protest the use of magic, but gave up on it quickly knowing it was absolutely no use. He returned back to the sofa, reached out to grab Magnus’ hand and offered him one of his tilted, unbearably gentle smiles. “I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day.”

Magnus scoffed. “It’s barely midday.”

“Yeah, exactly. We have more than enough time left to do next to nothing. You have all these exciting activities to choose from. There's sleep, eating soup, cuddling with Chairman...”

The warlock rolled his eyes, the smile on his lips giving him away before he even started his sentence. "I always knew you were in it for him."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna leave my tumblr here. i'm freaking out over there on a daily basis. come join me, let's be friends; @ iheardyouliketodrink xo


End file.
